<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect Day by konura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497329">Protect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura'>konura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>В честь Дня защиты детей.</p>
<p>Бета-гамма: ZloyEzik</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В честь Дня защиты детей.</p>
<p>Бета-гамма: ZloyEzik</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤㅤ— Сегодня Ваш день, Ваше Высочество. В честь столь светлого праздника я кое-что принёс для Вас…<br/>ㅤㅤПринц сидел у открытого окна своих покоев, на подоконнике. Прилежный, аккуратный, скромный, с глубоко спрятанной уверенностью во взгляде. Самый-самый настоящий принц, живущий в замке, вдали от мирских проблем, в умиротворяющем уединении. И одиночестве. Он поднял взгляд на рыцаря, что сопровождал его всюду, на сэра Гэвина.<br/>ㅤㅤВ груди сэра Гэвина, под кольчугой, что-то заныло от тоски в глазах юноши, которого он поклялся оберегать ценой жизни. Принц отвернулся к окну. Тогда сэр Гэвин стиснул крепче коробочку в грубой руке. Ответа не последовало, и он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, выходя на середину комнаты.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ваше Высочество?..<br/>ㅤㅤ— Да, конечно, — не отвлекаясь от своих наблюдений, отозвался Принц Коннор.<br/>ㅤㅤОн смотрел, как крестьянские дети за пределами замка, вдалеке, играли, гоняя мячи и обручи. Они озорно, заливисто смеялись и бегали друг за другом. Их радость и беззаботность заставляли Принца Коннора грустить. Ему не разрешалось с ними общаться, как и с детьми прислуги. Единственный мальчик в королевской семье каждый день предавался разъедающей печали, о которой знал только один человек.<br/>ㅤㅤСэр Гэвин сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд. Он теперь тоже видел в окне тех детей, но был бессилен как-то помочь своему подопечному.<br/>ㅤㅤВсе праздновали большой праздник — защиту и святость детской жизни.<br/>ㅤㅤВечером Их Величества устраивали бал для знатных подданных и их детей.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Сегодня прибудут гости, и Вы, Ваше Высочество, сможете познакомиться… — слова не ложились на язык. Сэр Гэвин не договорил.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ты правда будешь всегда меня защищать? — Принц Коннор снова посмотрел на своего рыцаря.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Клянусь, — непоколебимо ответил тот.<br/>ㅤㅤКоннор чуть повернулся и протянул руки, обхватил сэра Гэвина за пояс, введя его в смятение. Над головой раздался вздох. Под щекой, под слоем одежд ощущалась кольчуга. Принц сидел, крепко прижавшись к своему единственному другу, в нём одном находя утешение. Единственный человек, которому можно было бы довериться, не боясь быть преданным и обманутым. Не счесть, сколько людей среди знати желало смерти принца, желало ему заболеть самыми страшными хворями. А сэр Гэвин — никогда. Тот замешкался сперва, но всё же погладил юношу по волосам. Обхватил ладонью за затылок, прижимая к животу, приобнял второй рукой за плечи.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Не оставляй меня с ними…<br/>ㅤㅤ— Я не могу, Ваше Высочество. Мне не позволено.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Пожалуйста… Я сам попрошу отца.<br/>ㅤㅤ— А что о вас тогда скажут?<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ты поклялся, — в голосе зазвучали обиженные, капризные нотки.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Я кое-что принёс. — напомнил сэр Гэвин, избегая обвинения, и поднял руку, показывая подарочную коробочку.<br/>ㅤㅤКоннор с неохотой посмотрел на неё, едва удержавшись, чтобы не шмыгнуть жалостливо носом.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Что это?<br/>ㅤㅤ— Откройте, Ваше Высочество, и узнаете, — вполголоса отозвался Гэвин и улыбнулся.<br/>ㅤㅤКоннор сел прямо, свесив ноги, сморгнул с глаз слёзную пелену и, с предвкушением погладив крышку, открыл коробку. Солнечный свет озарил оправленные в серебро сапфиры. Отраженные камнями блики заплясали по лицу юного принца, заставив его, наконец, улыбнуться.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Вы позволите? — несмело прервал его любование сэр Гэвин.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Да, да, — Коннор нетерпеливо кивнул.<br/>ㅤㅤКрупные руки пригладили волосы Его Высочества, спускавшиеся волной до плеч. Тонкая изящная диадема прижимала их, не давая закрыть круглое, чу́дное лицо. Щёки принца от удовольствия порозовели, и Коннор снова наполнился своим непередаваемым светом, каким мог сиять только истинный Принц. Сэр Гэвин старался не отвлекаться, чтобы не быть неверно понятым. Он достал из коробочки украшение, прихватил бережно прядь и постарался вставить заколку в волосы, не задев кожу. Коннор поднял голову.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Это символ моей защиты. Даже если я не смогу быть рядом, то они защитят Вас, Ваше Высочество.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Я не понимаю, — смешался Принц Коннор.<br/>ㅤㅤКогда сэр Гэвин наклонился, чтобы заколоть волосы с другой стороны, Коннора окутал исходящий от него запах сухой земли, железа и мускуса. Такой разительно отличный от запахов королевского двора.<br/>ㅤㅤ— ...Это оберег. — не сразу дал ответ рыцарь, заметив реакцию.<br/>ㅤㅤИзящные, ухоженные пальцы коснулись руки на волосах. Они оба замолчали. Сэр Гэвин перебирал пряди, позволяя себе на мгновение насладиться их шёлковой мягкостью. Тишину нарушил вздох. Коннор не шевелился. Сэр Гэвин убрал волосы, открыв шею, провел по ней ладонью, склонился ниже и прижался губами.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Ваше Высочество… — грудной голос сэра Гэвина звучал у самого уха.<br/>ㅤㅤПринц опустил веки, все ещё не шевелясь и не издавая ни звука. Шумно вдохнул, когда чужие губы прижались крепче, порывисто целуя. По нежной щеке мазнул большой палец.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Нас не должны видеть, — едва слышно напомнил Коннор, вопреки своим словам приподнимая подбородок и подставляясь под прикосновения своего рыцаря, сэра Гэвина.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Вы прекрасны…<br/>ㅤㅤСэр Гэвин не позволил себе увлечься; взял себя в руки. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Принца, видя в нём ответную, неумелую страсть, цветущую юность и робость. Теперь в волосах юноши сияли две сапфировые заколки в форме шишек ольхи, издавна считающейся покровительницей семейных уз и символизирующей защиту.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Пожалуйста, никогда не оставляй меня. — взмолился Коннор и жалобно свёл брови.<br/>ㅤㅤ— Не оставлю, Ваше Высочество. Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>